The Means to an End
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Everyone knows Circle Daybreak, right? Peace between the Night World and us homo-sapiens. That's only one sect of CD. There are more radical sections, and Simone is part of one. Her life isn't as perfect as it seems and her next Daybreak assignment will m


**__**

The Means to an End…

~:~Jewel~:~

knowsall5@hotmail.com

****

Disclaimer: The Night World and Circle Daybreak, along with other related concepts, were created by and are copyrighted to Lisa Jane Smith. They are being used without permission for the purpose of this fanfic, which is not making me any profit what so ever.

****

Warnings: Later chapters will contain violence and other graphic material (including sex and torture) that may be offensive to some. **(Rated R)**

Author's Notes: **_Please see the bottom…_**

There are no spoilers, except for the general Night World and Daybreak stuff. All characters were created by me, as was the plot.

__

"The ends justify the means..."

****

Part 1: - Killing the Council

Simone walked into a Circle daybreak building. She was angry, someone 

would get hurt.

Simone worked for the "crazy" part of Circle Daybreak. She didn't exactly 

agree with the "crazy" part. After all, Daybreak was Daybreak; her part just had different ways of meeting Circle Daybreak's purpose. 

The "regular", part of Daybreak wanted all Night Worlders alive and on their side. It was impossible and her section knew so; their agents went after the "bad" Night Worlders, which was pretty much everyone, and made sure they weren't a problem anymore. In their opinion, the only "good" Night Worlder, was a dead one. The Cat once believed that, but now she was with a vampire and on the normal side.

Nine of the best agents, of her part of Daybreak, were assigned to take out the members of the Night World Council, and important Night Worlders. Simone was one of them. She didn't believe that she was good enough to be on the team, but the elders thought otherwise. So she was placed as second in command of the Nine.

Back to the story, Simone was on her way to meet her boyfriend when Regina, a witch elder, had paged her. She was to come to headquarters, ASAP, to be assigned a job to be carried out in the maximum, of two weeks. 

So seething, and not concentrating on where she was going, she bumped into Evan. Evan was one of the Nine, in fact the head of it, and the one to come up with the ingenious name, the Nine. He use to be a member of a circle of assassins, and one of the twenty best in it. Now he was the best in this section, and Simone was claimed to be the third best. Though she thought they were sorely mistaken.

Simone muttered a "sorry", and moved on.

"Hey!" he called after her. "The elders want you in the assignment room."

"I know that. Which one? Is it a contact? An assignment?"

Evan laughed. "As an assassin."

"Assassin?" Simone echoed, and laughed. "I'm a trained Circle agent, a slayer with a high body count, but there's no way in hell, I'll ever be an assassin! My deaths are usually slow, torturous, and loud." After thinking for a moment she said, "I know! You're the best one, and an ex-assassin, you can accept."

"Thanks for the acknowledgement, but they're asking for you. Besides, I'm sure any of the Nine can't go."

Simone snorted, "Then how am I going? Thank you for your non-acknowledgement. If I can go, surely they'll jump at the chance to accept you! Now come along, I've got places to go."

"I'm coming." he said, his turn to snort.

As they approached the assignment room, Simone saw three elders. Regina, a wolf shapeshifter and an ex-agent. Next there was Tyana, a lost witch who had been contracted with an assassin circle, but like Evan, had been recruited. Finally there was Lucifer, a vampire whose soulmate had been killed by a Council member.

The elders were seated in three of the five throne like seats. In front of the elder seats, were nine seats, with a large oak table in front of it. The room was domed shaped with a sunroof. Of course that was all an illusion, seeing that the room was on the third floor, and there were seven floors. The glass dome, was all really a regular roof, with wards and illusions surrounding it.

As Simone entered, she took the seat directly infront of the elders. Evan sat two seats over. Seated, anger disappeared, and calmness and a fake professional smile took its place. Simone was all business. 

"First off, I know this is a contracted job. Second I'm aware it's not Council stuff, so as one of the Nine, I can't go. Thirdly, and besides all of that, I'm not accepting any jobs right now. Assignments, Council business, contracts, whatever. And seeing it's a contract, it can't be forced on me." content with she'd said, Simone sat back and a sincere simile took over.

"It is a contracted job, *but* it's also a job assigned by the head elders of the Circle, and it is Council related." replied Lucifer.

Simone snorted, "Evan can do it. He's one of the Nine, and he's a hell of alot better than I am. Than I'll ever be." At the last comment, Evan similed like he had won a point.

"Yes, but the contract wants you, not Evan." Regina shot back, making Evan's 

simile fade.

"Whatever Regina." Simone said, brushing her off. She so did not like her. "I'd really love to stay here and let you try to convince me, but I was on my way to meet someone."

"You can't leave as yet!" Tyana said raising, making her presence known for the first time since Simone had arrived in the room. "Couldn't you at least listen to the situation?"

Simone sighed, she couldn't turn down Tyana, she was her second favourite elder, "Ten minutes, start talking."

"Circle Daybreak could order you to take this job. Not offer you a contract!" erupted Regina.

"Regina, be seated." said Lucifer, calmly.

That was one thing Simone liked about Lucifer, he always kept his cool, and was always controlling, in a good way of course. Another thing was he was older than Regina, and therefore, held more power over her. And of course, he would always favor Simone over her.

"Before I start explaining, why is Evan here?"

"'Cause I'm not gonna accept, someone has to. Might as well be him. He is the best." she added, sarcasm dripping. 

"If you aren't going to accept, dear, why are you here?" asked Tyana.

[Damn] thought Simone. Tyana had her on that. " Because I might accept, one I've heard the situation, as agreed. However I suggest you start talking since," glancing at her watch, "You've already wasted two minutes of the ten."

"Someone's targeting the Night World Council members." Lucifer said, getting straight to business. 

"Uh isn't that what the Nine do?" Simone asked, wondering if he had gone senile.

"Yes. However the Council thinks it's Daybreak."

"Uh, again, isn't the Nine still counted as Daybreakers?" asked Evan.

"Yes Evan. But they think this... assassin, for lack of a better word, is a member of the Circle."

"Isn't he?" asked Simone.

"Circle Daybreak is still trying to work on that piece. So far, he's taken out Councillors in Asia, and is making his was across Europe. In two days tracking shows he'll show up in the U.S., not far from here."

Not really paying attention to what the elder was saying, Simone said, "I've got it! If he's a member of the Circle, then he's making the "normal" part look bad. I mean killing Night Worlders aren't them. They believe in the races being equal. So if they start killing, they look bad and hypocritical." 

"Sort of. See, neither Council nor Circle know as yet if he's a psycho human, if he's a member of Circle, or a Night Worlder with some grudge. All we know is we've go to get rid of him before he starts more havoc."

"Havoc? Asked Simone.

" If he's an ordinary...mentally unbalance human, then he's messing with the Council, and Daybreak business. None of the human world's as yet. Correct?"

"Indeed Evan. The council will start killing members of Circle Daybreak if the person isn't stopped. Human and knowledge of the Night World, they'll assume it's our responsibility, and kill us."

"I don't get it Lucifer. They're already trying to kill us."

"Yes, but never had a real reason. They just want to be the Dominant ones of the world. If we start killing them directly, no discretion, then they have a justifiable reason to kill."

"Now I get it. But what's a few dead agents compared to the destruction of the Council?"

"Spoken like a true bitch." said Evan.

"Evan!" exclaimed Tyana.

"Evan, none of that. Simone, along the way he's also killed some humans."

"We've killed Night Worlders for no reason. That's an enough justifiable reason to kill us. However, I get the feeling that if he's a Daybreaker, then he really is giving the "normal" section a bad name. I mean, they want peace, not the blood of both worlds. So why not assume they're a member of our "crazy" section? Don't answer that, I know. Because we're accounted for all our agents, they're not. Their section is a lot larger than ours." 

"For every Council member, three humans--"

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed, you're talking to two humans; don't cast us off as inferior. After all, you're assigning one of us, not a Night Worlder." interrupted Evan.

"Noted. I apologize Evan, Simone. Anyhow, for each Council member, three, there's no other way to put this, sorry, but three humans have been killed. That's seven Councilors and twenty-one humans."

"You're leaving something out Lucifer. I can tell, spill."

"Okay, he's also killed before the Council targets, eleven humans, and since the Council jobs, four Night People. And," after a short pause, "the Council has sent some of their best assassins, only to have them return in pieces."

"Gods! And you expected me to go after this, alone!" After a few moments, of obvious deep thought, she whispered, "I'll accept."

"What?" asked Evan.

"I'm only a slayer and a trained agent, no assassin. However I'll accept. I'm not the best, so I demand major back up."

"I knew you'd accept after hearing what was happening!" said Tyana.

"But, since I'm not the best, I want the best. I want Evan and three others of 

the Nine. Evan is second in this insane contract. Should I die, he'll take over and another of the Nine will be added. If all nine of us die, no others will be sent. Honor nine lives by the giving of another."

"Regina and I will inform the rest." said Tyana, exiting.

"Thank you Tyana. Simone, Evan, remain to hear the details."

"Sorry, but ten minutes is long up. Got to go. Date with Omar. I'll come back at ten tonight."

Lucifer sighed, "Very well. Evan, you're dismissed too. No sense in telling the story twice. See you both tonight. Eight thirty sharp."

With that said, Simone walked out, Evan following.

**end of Part One (1)**

****

Author's Notes:

This part is on the short side, but the other parts are longer. It may seem a bit on the uninteresting side right now, but by the 3rd part it really gets good, I promise! Please Review, or if you'd prefer, e-mail me (knowsall5@hotmail.com). I'd really appreciate it! I'd love to know what you readers (if I have any) think. At the moment, this is the only place you can find this fanfic. I plan to get a beta reader or editor and then I will post it at Ttales. If anyone could think of a cooler title, please drop me line. If you have any objections to my twist on Circle Daybreak, please e-mail me, I'd love to discuss it. If you think I've done a horrible thing, just e-mail me and we'll talk about it (in a civil manner of course). 

~:~Jewel~:~

knowsall5@hotmail.com

08-19-02


End file.
